


Alpha Centauri

by PeachGO3



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3
Summary: So, Crowley wants to run off with Aziraphale – to the stars. What if the angel had said yes?





	Alpha Centauri

He had to figure it out. He had to speak to the Almighty, to God. Only they would know how to get the mess cleared up. Well, they were to only who _could_ get the mess cleared up, sadly. Was it really in his hands anymore? Aziraphale shook his head. Of course he had to act. After all, Crowley and he are responsible for all of this. Mostly Crowley, granted, but Aziraphale still felt obliged to work things out. Maybe it was in his very nature.

Suddenly, the familiar squealing of the Bentley approached him from the road.

“Angel! I’m sorry, I apologise. Whatever I said, I didn’t mean it.” That was Crowley. He had practically jumped out of the Bentley, arms opened and weary. Both his face and his voice were greatly worried, and it kind of caught Aziraphale off-guard.

“Work with me,” the demon continued, breathlessly, “I’m apologising here. Yes? Good, get into the car.”

Aziraphale snapped back into the reality, he knew what his demon was up to: “What? No!”

“The forces of Hell have figured out it was my fault,” Crowley blurted out. “But – we can run away together.” He gestured vaguely into the sky. “Alpha Centauri.”

No. No, please, not again.

That suggestion – was it a suggestion, really? – had made Aziraphale falter badly the first time Crowley made it, back in the bandstand yesterday. Running off. Together. Alone, with his beloved demon, away from stupid head offices, lying memos and supernatural forces that stopped them from being together. It was so tempting, _so very tempting_. Probably Crowley’s greatest temptation yet. Flawless, right into his heart.

“Lots of spare planets up there, nobody would even notice us,” Crowley rambled, face all distorted with confusion and fear. He was scared, his fear radiated all the way to Aziraphale’s body. How could he calm him…?

“Crowley, you’re being ridiculous.” What fabulous consolation, wow. “Look, I’m quite sure if I can just – just reach the right people, then I can get all this sorted out,” Aziraphale tried to explain, rather clumsily.

“There aren’t any ‘right people’,” Crowley said with despair, “there’s just God, moving in mysterious ways and not talking to any of us!” He was hissing again, breathing heavily. “Well, yes,” said Aziraphale calmly, “which is why I’m going to have a word with the Almighty, and then the Almighty will fix it.”

Crowley shook his head, desperate to try and understand that line of thinking (which was rather logical, Aziraphale found; not elegant, but logical). “That won’t happen,” Crowley blurted out. “You’re so clever, how can somebody as clever as you be so stupid?”

Firstly, Aziraphale was fond by the compliment, but secondly – he now saw that Crowley had absolutely no hope. Not a single fibre in the demon’s body believed that God would actually listen. Was it because of him? Crowley did not think very highly of himself, although he and his confident manner would never give that away willingly. Thought of himself as ‘unforgivable’, after everything he has done and screwed up. And here he was, shaking like a blank nerve.

“I forgive you,” said Aziraphale, voice all soft. Hoping that Crowley would understand. But the demon left.

 

* * *

 

After everything was said and done – done for real – all they could do was have a laugh. Aziraphale could not believe that their plan had actually worked, that Agnes Nutter’s last prophecy was indeed that nice and accurate. Funny.

“Yeah, they’ll leave us alone… for a bit,” Crowley said. He sniffed. There was a bit of an awkward pause as both tried to think of something to say. They started speaking at the same time. “No, sorry,” Aziraphale said and gestured towards Crowley, who did the same simultaneously.

“Please, go ahead.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.

“Yes, okay. Well…” The angel straightened up a bit (imitating Crowley’s posture had been horrible, really) and said, “What kind of things do you know about Alpha Centauri, Crowley? I’ve wanted to ask that for a while now.”

Crowley raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh, it’s, err, y’know. Double star system. Really nice in this time of the year. Many planets, nice places to go. Untouched by humans or other civilisations.”

Aziraphale nodded but did not dare look at Crowley. “How far away is it anyway?”

It was only from the corner of his eye, but he saw Crowley smile at him all tenderly, radiating great waves of… well, love. “Angel,” he beamed. “You’re not seriously…?”

“I just think it would be nice to, I don’t know… go there on vacation or so,” Aziraphale said.

“Vacation?”

“Yes. As a counterpoint to settling somewhere close, maybe. Just a thought, really. I was thinking about a cottage. In the South, maybe. The South Downs are really idyllic, you’d love it there.”

“Why not have both?” Crowley hissed in excitement, shifting closer. “I’ll gladly show you Alpha Centauri, and I’ll take that cottage, too, angel.”

Aziraphale turned to look at him, love waves tickling his face and making him smile in the process. Crowley was bursting with love and Aziraphale could hardly take it anymore, but he had to keep talking. _Keep talking, idiot, and do not stare._

“Have you actually been there before?” he asked, still smiling all gently.

“Oh, I was around the neighbourhood when I helped create a nebula close by,” Crowley mumbled. His hand had found Aziraphale’s and squeezed it, fingers intertwining. Aziraphale laughed, a physical reaction to his body overflowing with joy. He could look into those yellow eyes forever. And, well, now he _really could_. Forever. Without anyone else to give a damn about.

“Oh, finally, finally you asked,” Crowley stammered and let his head fall forward, right against Aziraphale’s chest. “Alright, it’s alright,” he said and patted the ginger hair, “just let me know when you’re ready to… you know, take off.”

“I’m ready when you are,” Crowley said and pulled away to look at Aziraphale directly. He shook his head in disbelieve. “I was so unbelievably stupid.”

“You weren’t.”

“There’s so much I want to show you, angel.”

Aziraphale sighed and stroke his demon’s hand with his thumb. “And much I need to tell you.”

When he looked into Crowley’s eyes, the demon’s face softened even further, and he threw his head back and laughed in bliss: “For fuck’s sake, it really needs no saying. But, if it’s any comfort to you, you have all the time in the world to tell me. I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Aziraphale smiled. It was unbelievable how lucky he felt at this very precise moment. There were actual flowers growing all around them. Was that, too, part of the Ineffable Plan?

Who knew.

Who cared?

“Now, my dear,” he said and laid his other hand on top of Crowley’s, “will you show me the stars?”

Crowley laughed out loud and pulled them up from the bench.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the show made me so happy and emotional – I could go on and on about how Azi’s and Crowley’s relationship is portrayed as an allegory for an evolving queer relationship (as opposed to Newt/Anathema who are depicted as the “overly heteronormative” pair). Still crying. I’m not home this weekend, which is why I feel I need to post this thing in the middle of the night. Just wanted to get it out :’) What did you think of the show? And the soundtrack??? I need people to chat with ahhh
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
